A play yard forms an enclosed space in which young children and/or animals can be placed for security and safety. A typical play yard is made up of several panels and is self-supporting. To enter and exit the play yard, it can be necessary to step over the play yard panels or unhook two of the panels to form a space. Both such actions can be difficult, particularly when carrying a larger child or animal into or out of the play yard.